


Post Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: After Part 2, Mention of Joel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My thoughts after part 2. Spoilers if you have not played it, yet.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 31





	Post Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> There is a difference between a good game and people liking it. I love the game, and I have nothing but respect for NaughtyDog until proven otherwise. There is no doubt in my mind that Ellie will get her happy ending. This story is about that.
> 
> All thoughts and feedback can be given to @fridos-slippers at Tumblr :) My beta reader is Google Translate and Grammarly, so all spelling mistakes can be directed to them.... ;)

_"Dunk dunk."_

_A pair of boots hit the floor when Ellie walked into her old home. The "Man-Cave" as Joel had named it. Ellie's jacket was the next thing to hit the floor, and a loud sigh escaped Ellie's lips. Maria had been a bitch today and had told her she was on stable duty." The horse shit does not move itself," had Maria said._

_"Horse shit, my ass…", mumbled Ellie while she dragged her body over to the bed and collapsed face-first into the bed._

_The door to her house opened without much of a warning._

_"If you are here to kill me – just shoot me, please, and get it over with," pleaded Ellie, not moving from the bed._

_"What would be the fun in that?" came Dina's quick answer," Maria still punishing you?"_

_Maria had made it her mission to punish Ellie for leaving Jackson to go to Seattle. Tommy and Dina were spared since Tommy was still nursing the wound he got from Abby. The doctor wanted Dina to relax and not stress the little " peanut" growing inside her. Ellie had started calling the baby "peanut" after a consultation Dina and she had had with the doctor. The doctor had told them that the baby was no bigger than a peanut at this stage, which prompted Ellie to call the baby a peanut much to Dina's amusement._

_"Yup," came Ellie's mumbled answer. Ellie groaned when she slowly rolled onto her back so she could look at Dina. Dina smiled at her while she moved through the little house over to the bed._

_"Poor little you," mocked Dina while she sat on the bed and leaned down to give Ellie a peek on the lips._

_"You smell like shit," whispered Dina._

_Ellie grunted and tried to shove Dina away from her._

_"I haven't taken a shower," answered Ellie, slightly annoyed._

_"Well, I would advise you to take one. I have a surprise for you, and you have to be at the west gate in 30 minutes!" said Dina and pinched Ellie on the cheeks._

_"What if I don't want to?" asked Ellie waving her arms to make Dina stop pinching her. A smile was slowly creeping up on her face._

_"Well, princess, you have to!" said Dina when she jumped from the bed and started walking towards the door._

_She turned around and blew a kiss dramatically to Ellie, who was slowly getting up from the bed._

_Ellie was smiling now._

_"She is going to be the death of me…" sighed Ellie to herself and moved towards the door to close it after Dina._

_"I can still hear you," sang Dina._

Ellie was resting her head at the top of the guitar. Playing the old Pink Floyd song always made her heart clench after Joel's death. Now, she just felt hollow. She could not revel in one of Joel's favorite hobbies anymore because of the two missing fingers. It seemed she had lost another part of him.

Ellie placed the guitar in the corner of the old study and moved toward the door to get downstairs. The living room was empty. It showed no evidence of the home Dina and Ellie had made shortly after arriving back at Jackson.

The sound of Ellies' footsteps filled the air. Almost screaming all the things she had lost. Ellie moved quickly through the living room to the main door to get out of the house.

Her heart was heavy with the realization that Dina had moved on - or tried to, at least. All the furniture was moved, which probably meant Dina had moved back to Jackson. Ellie could not blame her. Who wanted to raise a baby in a post-apocalyptic world with nobody to help her? She did not have to think about straying clickers or runners, and Jessie's parents were also in Jackson. Ellie could not blame her.

Ellie did not look back at the farmhouse when she moved slowly but surely through the fields to get to the top of the hill. With each step she took, she felt like she had to accept Joel's death, the choice to leave her family, and leave the life they had built. The symbolism was not lost on her, but her heart still broke with each step she took.

_"Where are you taken us?" asked Ellie trailing behind Dina while she curiously looked on the surroundings._

_"We… are… here… now!" answered Dina triumphally and turned towards Ellie with the biggest smile and arms above her head in a victory pose._

_Ellie stopped and raised her eyebrow. They were on the road with trees around them._

_"I really hope you have some sort of plan with this. I could have been home in a bed reading a comic book," said Ellie with her armed crossed. She really did not look impressed. She much rather be at home relaxing after the tethering work she had done today._

_"Well, if you get up here, I will tell you," said Dina patiently while she dropped her bag on the top of the road. They had been climbing a hill for the last 30 minutes._

_Ellie sighed._

_"Alright, alright, alright. Why are you so bossy?" asked Ellie with a hint of mischief in her voice._

_"Oh dear, you know me, always the top." flirted Dina back at Ellie. She had pulled out a planked from her bag and placed it on the ground._

_Ellie barked out a laugh before dropping down on the blanket beside Dina. Ellie leaned back on her elbows and looked at Dina while she pulled out two brown bags with their ration of food. A smile graced Ellie's face. The sun was slowly going down behind the Taylor mountains. It was casting its final strays of light on Dina and framed her perfectly. If you looked closely, a small baby bump was already noticeable. She shone, and Ellie's heart filled with warmth._

_They ate their dinner in silence, except for some small talk about the food once in a while. It was nice._

_"Why are we here?" asked Ellie after they had eaten._

_"Wauw, can a girl not take her girlfriend on a date?" answered Dina in a teasing voice, not looking at Ellie._

_"Dina, stop. We both know this is not a date," noted Ellie with a comforting smile directed at Dina._

_Dina sobered up quickly and started to look uncertain and nervous. It had been a long time since Ellie had seen her like this. Dina gave Ellie a hesitated look before a loud sigh escaped her lips._

_"I was at the Medbay to get a checkup," said Dina._

_Ellie's heartbeat fastened._

_"And?"_

_"I heart the heartbeat!" continued Dina looking straight at Ellie with the warmest smile Ellie had seen in a long time, "Nothing is wrong with the baby, and I have been declared ready for non-heavy work."_

_"Oh, fuck! No horse shit for you?" joked Ellie nervously while she looked into the sky._

_Dina just smiled at Ellie._

_"I have been thinking… We... I mean, I cannot live in that small garage of yours with a baby, it’s too small. My old home is not much better… Can you see that house over there?" asked Dina, while pointing on a small two-story house, build slightly down the west side of the hill, they were sitting on._

_Ellie nodded._

_"Remember I told you about my little dream with a farmhouse in Seattle?" said Dina hopefully._

_Ellie nodded again._

_"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me? I know Jackson sometimes feels confined for you, and we really haven’t talked about the baby and how involved…" rambled Dina._

_The dread that had slowly filled Ellie while Dina had continued talking was replaced with giddiness. It almost felt like Ellie’s heart was going to combust of happiness._

_"I would like that - No matter what, I want to be your girlfriend and I want to be a part of “peanuts” life," said Ellie looking at Dina with an ear to ear grin._

_Dina did not move for a couple of seconds. She was most likely repeating the words Ellie had just said in her head. Ellie was almost getting nervous when Dina threw her head back in laughter and tackled Ellie to the ground with a hug._

_After a couple of minutes of hugging on the ground, Ellie mumbled: “Does this mean I have to move all the furniture up here?”_

_“Yup!” grinned Dina unapologetically._ _“You better make it worth it…” groaned Ellie, which made Dina chuckle._

_“Oh, I will!” teased Dina before kissing Ellie._

The 40-minute walk from the farmhouse to the Jackson was an hour because of the muddy roads in the fall. Not that Ellie minded. It gave her time to reflect on the things she wanted to say to Maria, Tommy, and possible Dina when she arrived at Jackson.

The sadness and regret she felt at the farmhouse was replaced by nerves. The words she wanted to say kept turning in her head together with every possible scenario. The scenarios involved loved ones jumping into her arms to them shooting her on the spot. She knew it made no sense. 

Ellie stopped and took a deep breath. After the next turn, she would be able to see Jackson. Her heart, which was starting to beat faster and faster, blocked out the birds’ chirps and the wind’s whisper in the trees. Panic filled Ellie, and she nearly turned around, but another deep breath was all it took for Ellie to keep moving forward towards her new future.


End file.
